The head set itself has been conventionally used, for example as shown in FIG. 1, where a stopper B is provided on one-end of a head band A formed of an elastic material, and a receiver C is provided on another end thereof, concurrently a microphone E is attached to the receiver C by a supporting rod D. Symbol F depicts an electric cord, a tip end of which is mounted with plugs G and H corresponding to the receiver C and the microphone E respectively.
The conventional head set constructed as described above is used in an arrangement that first the head band A is widened and then the head set is put on a person's head in a manner of pressing the receiver C on one-side ear and the stopper B on an upper portion of the other-side ear, and by adjusting the supporting rod D ordinarily made of a flexible material and rotatably attached on the receiver C, the microphone E is pulled close to the person's mouth to use the head set.
However, the conventional head set which has been used as described above had some drawbacks.
That is, not only the attaching and detaching was troublesome, but the conventional examples was heavy in weight as being constituted of numerous parts members, and further because a head band is used for putting on the person's head, those inevitably give a sense of oppression and annoyance to the person's head portion, which in turn, increases feeling of being tired.
Also, the head sets are in many cases used by women, and those who have actually used the head set pointed out as a problem that the head band pressed on the head portion for a long time would rumple their hairstyle.
An object of the present invention is to provide a head set capable of solving the drawbacks in the technique of the prior art as described above.